Magical Power Outage
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de SexySlot. Résumé : Pas de magie ? Pas de lumière ? Que peuvent bien faire nos deux personnages préférés dans les cachots durant une coupure de flux magique ? Et est-ce que qui que ce soit en est vraiment surpris ? SSxHG


**« Magical power outage » : Coupure de flux magique**

**Traduction de la fic de Sexy slot.**

**Résumé : **Pas de magie ? Pas de lumière ? Que peuvent bien faire nos deux personnages préférés dans les cachots durant une coupure de flux magique ? Et est-ce que qui que ce soit en est vraiment surpris ? SSxHG

.

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur : Récemment, nous avons eu une coupure de courant qui a duré trois jours. Lorsque la lumière est revenue, ma muse cinglée a débarqué avec ce one shot, et je lui ai dit, bon, puisque tu ne m'as rien ramené pour mes histoires en cours, je suppose que je dois faire avec ce que j'ai. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et j'espère que ma muse va vite revenir… Mais avec elle, on peut pas savoir. READ AND REVIEW!

oOoOoOo

Tant que j'y suis… Rien n'est à moi. Pas même un disjoncteur de magie.

oOoOoOo

Magical Power Outage

.

« Bien. La potion a la consistance adéquate. Vous remarquerez l'écume verte semi-transparente sur toute la surface, et les petites bulles dans la vapeur, qui montrent que le procédé magique d'association des ingrédients et de votre enchantement arithmétiquement correct a réussi. Vous pouvez maintenant la tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avec votre mélangeur en verre. »

Le Professeur Severus Snape regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa jeune collègue et Maîtresse des Enchantements, Hermione Granger. Après plusieurs mois passés à le harceler pour qu'il l'aide dans son projet de combinaison de charmes avec des potions préexistantes, Severus avait finalement accepté la semaine précédente de travailler avec elle sur ses hypothèses. Il avait longtemps évité tout contact n'étant pas absolument nécessaire avec l'agaçante jeune femme, parce que… Eh bien… Elle était agaçante ! Il ne savait pas exactement en quoi elle l'était tant, ni pourquoi il avait tant de mal à garder son calme auprès d'elle. Bien sûr… il y avait la manière dont ses cheveux anciennement ébouriffés rebondissaient à présent avec sensualité et assurance, et la manière dont, ignorant ce qui l'entourait, elle lisait en marchant devant lui dans les couloirs. Et il y a avait ses yeux captivants, profonds et expressifs, qui lui donnaient envie d'ajouter du miel à son thé, ses derniers temps… Et, bien sûr, il y avait la manière dont ses hanches toutes en courbes…

« Professeur ? »

Severus secoua la tête un instant, sentant son esprit embrumé et quelque peu groggy. « Oui… Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Granger ? »

« N'allez-vous donc jamais m'appeler Professeur Granger, Professeur Snape ? »

« Est-ce vraiment ce que vous vouliez me demander ? » lui répliqua Snape, un de ses sourcils s'élevant en un arc caustique alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il se tenait aussi près d'elle. Hermione pouffa et il la regarda avec intérêt. Etouffant son rire sous un raclement de gorge, elle secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Ce que je demandais, c'est si vous m'écoutiez. Vous étiez avec moi un moment et l'instant d'après, vous aviez le regard perdu dans le vide. »

« Oui, eh bien, je pensais simplement à combien il est ennuyeux de travailler à présent sur quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant plutôt que sur mes propres recherches. »

« Ah. Euh… Je vois. D'accord. Eh bien, quand je vous ai demandé les instructions suivantes, vous n'avez pas répondu. J'y suis donc allée à l'instinct et j'ai monté la température de pour faire passer la potion du mijotage à une faible ébullition. Avais-je raison, ou faut-il arrêter tout cela maintenant et recommencer la semaine prochaine? »

L'autre sourcil de Severus alla rejoindre son compagnon alors qu'il jetait un œil à la potion qui bouillonnait doucement dans le chaudron près de lui. Son regard alla de la potion à Hermione avant qu'il laisse finalement ses deux sourcils d'encre redescendre, puis il dit d'un ton résigné :

« Il semble que votre intuition était la bonne, _Professeur_ Granger. » Il essaya d'ignorer le plaisir qu'il sentit glisser au bas de sa nuque à la vue de son visage rougissant de fierté alors qu'elle consultait ses notes pour l'étape suivante.

« Donc » dit-elle alors qu'elle se penchait sur elles, « Nous devons laisser reposer la potion pend- »

"VEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOORRRRMmmmmm mmmmph"

Soudainement, la pièce fut plongée dans les ténèbres, les torches du mur comme le feu sous le chaudron s'étant éteints. En dehors des dernières bulles venant éclater à la surface de la potion, il n'y avait plus un bruit.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » cria Hermione, n'osant pas bouger d'un centimètre, de peur de frapper quelque chose et de le renverser sur ses notes.

Elle entendit Severus soupirer. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » Elle pouvait l'entendre bouger lentement en direction de la porte.

« Eh bien, allumez une de ses foutues torches ! Il fait plus noir qu'à minuit dans ces cachots ! »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'essayais de faire depuis la porte, pour éviter de me tuer. Incendio ! » murmura-t-il. Rien ne changea. Tous deux étaient toujours immerges dans cette encre de ténèbres, et la chaleur qui était diffusée par le brûleur et le chaudron se dissipait pour laisser place à l'habituelle fraîcheur sombre des territoires du château de Poudlard.

« Incendio ! » dit-il avec plus de force, et le son du frottement de la laine était audible dans toute la pièce. Toujours rien.

« Professeur… »

« Pas… Maintenant…Fillette…. »fut sa réponse, tranchante comme l'acier, et Hermione rougit d'agacement.

« Bordel, Severus Snape, je ne suis certainement plus une fillette depuis longtemps ! »

« Je l'avais remarqué. » Et cela la fit taire. Tout en méditant cette intéressante information, Hermione entendit Severus tenter une longue litanie de sortilèges basiques et inoffensifs, alors qu'il essayait de faire quelque chose… N'importe quoi, vraiment, du moment que ça… arrive.

« Lumos ! Lumos ! Expecto Patronum! Aguamenti! Qu'ils explosent tous!"

"Euh… Professeur Snape… Je ne veux pas être grossière… Et je suis désolée de l'avoir été, il y a quelques instants… Mais pourrait-il y avoir un… _problème_ avec votre baguette ?

« Impossible » fut sa réponse agacée. « Elle fonctionnait parfaitement il n'y a pas dix minutes, lorsque j'ai fait léviter la base de viscères d'oiseau pour votre satanée potion ! » Le son de sa voix était haché et fort, comme s'il broyait ses dents les unes contre les autres.

« C'est… très étrange » répondit Hermione, fouillant ses robes pour en sortir sa baguette. Toujours prête à être vite empoignée, Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver son extrémité de bois de vigne dans sa poche intérieure. « Lumos ! » Et c'était toujours la noirceur. Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit pour un moment, le seul son émis étant leurs respirations mutuelles dans l'air à présent peu engageant du laboratoire.

« Essayez encore, Miss Granger. »

« C'est Professeur Granger, et… »

« Oh, par le slip de Merlin, Hermione ! Lancez juste ce fichu sort une fois encore ! » Hermione put presque le sentir rouler des yeux, et fut reconnaissante d'être cachée par le noir alors qu'un petit sourire vint sur ses traits tandis qu'il prononçait son prénom. Il n'avait certainement jamais fait _ça_ auparavant.

« Très bien. Lumos ! » Cette fois, il sembla qu'aucun d'eux ne trouvait plus les ténèbres anormales. Bougeant lentement vers la porte du laboratoire, Severus marmonna tout du long.

« Quelle saloperie… C'est bloqué!"

Hermione chercha doucement son chemin en direction des grommellements de Severus, s'aidant en touchant la pierre qui surmontait les tables du laboratoire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'elle avait atteint la zone approximative de la porte du laboratoire. Cette porte n'était habituellement jamais fermée, pour des raisons de sécurité, et s'ouvrait sur la classe de Potions, dans les cachots. Il y avait une autre porte du côté opposé, qui conduisait aux quartiers privés de Severus, mais celle-ci était à éviter sans autorisation écrite préalable.

« Avez-vous essayé Alohomora » tenta de demander Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas se faire mal voir de son collègue, mais tout cela devenait assez ridicule. Quelque part sur sa droite, elle entendit une brutale expiration passer par ce qui devait certainement être des narines ouvertes, dilatées par l'exaspération.

« Sans baguette et plusieurs fois. Dois-je tenter le sort verbalement ou le faites-vous ? »

« Oh, très bien, monsieur l'agaçant borné. Je le fais. » Et s'avançant, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas calculé la distance entre eux très habilement, car dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour réciter le sortilège qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance, Hermione eut la bouche pleine de laine. « Alohblerwuglff ! » Hermione réalisa instantanément sa méprise, et dans sa hâte de se reculer, elle marcha, avec ses chaussures à bouts pointus et petits talons, sur une paire de pied, à savoir, ceux de Severus.

« Bordel ! » cria-t-il alors qu'elle trébuchait en tentant de s'écarter des malheureux pieds, écrasant finalement ses orteils à travers les hautes bottes de dragon qu'il portait habituellement. Bien sûr, ceci fit perdre à Severus son normalement très bon équilibre, et, avec un bruit sourd et plusieurs malédictions criées, ils se retrouvèrent à terre.

Hébété et plongé dans l'obscurité, il fallut quelques instants à Severus pour se rendre compte que l'agréable cul d'Hermione Granger était pressé de manière provocante sur son aine, et plus de temps encore pour comprendre que la main à laquelle il s'était agrippée alors qu'ils tombaient n'était pas… euh… vraiment une main. Son souffle puis son gémissement si faibe qu'il était presque inaudible furent les déclics lui faisant réaliser qu'il avait en main une pleine poignée de la poitrine d'Hermione, et qu'elle ne s'était pas immédiatement retirée et enfuie des cachots en hurlant comme une banshee. Non pas qu'elle puisse sortir de ce cachot si elle l'avait voulu, tous les moyens théoriques qu'elle aurait pu imaginer pour cela semblant actuellement inefficaces.

Ce fut une surprise encore plus grande lorsque, telle une loutre glissant élégamment dans l'eau, elle se retourna, plaça à l'aveuglette ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui donner un des baisers les plus passionnés qu'il ait jamais reçus. Il ne put s'empêcher de réagir, sa réponse s'étant construite en lui depuis si longtemps, son besoin d'elle, son désir pour l'ensemble de ce qui la faisait_. _Tandis qu'elle pillait sa bouche de sa langue et que son muscle avait pris le pouvoir pour répondre de lui-même, il laissa son esprit admettre ce que son corps savait déjà très bien. Il voulait Hermione Granger. Il voulait faire courir ses mains sur l'ensemble de son corps souple et fort, explorer toutes ses profondeurs mystérieuses de sa bouche et de ses doigts. Il voulait s'enfoncer sauvagement en elle et s'y abandonner, sans se soucier des conséquences et de l'avenir. Il voulait sombrer en elle.

Et c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il sentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il faisait glisser ses mains avec convoitise sur son corps, sur ses seins lourds, ses cuisses délicieuses, et il gémit presque à haute voix quand elle répondit si facilement et étourdiment à sa requête en ouvrant ses jambes pour lui, les installant contre ses cuisses vêtues de laine. Il savait qu'elle était dangereusement près de sa virilité palpitante, qui se tendait pour échapper aux limites soignées de son pantalon. Quand elle fit glisser ses doigts délicats dans ses cheveux raides, approfondissant encore leur baiser, il la fit gémir et entama la tâche incroyablement complexe de retirer sa redingote, tout en restant fixé à la forme se tordant qu'était Hermione.

« Divesto. » Il entendit son murmure, et une fraction de seconde, il crut que le problème pouvait être terminé et qu'ils seraient là, libres de tout vêtement, libres de s'explorer, de se toucher et de se goûter. Mais tout au fond de son esprit, il savait trop bien que rien ne se passerait, et qu'ils seraient toujours là, sur le sol du cachot, à se tripoter comme des adolescents, lui toujours habillé de ses multiples couches de laine, elle toujours habillée de sa robe de soie de bon goût.

« Fichu… » murmura-t-elle et elle s'attela à défaire les innombrables boutons à sa gorge. Il s'arrêta et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son cou, appliquant uniquement la pression nécessaire pour les séparer doucement.

« Laisse-moi » dit-il, et il se sentit rougir en entendant combien sa voix normalement soyeuse semblait rauque et rude à ses oreilles. Il était si excité et étourdi de cette expérience qu'il était plutôt choqué d'avoir toujours une voix. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il commença à défaire ses attaches. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais sentait ses mouvements, et compris très vite qu'elle retirait ses propres vêtements. Son sexe douloureux remua en réponse à la pensée d'elle nue face à lui, jeune et chaude et douce et toute à lui.

« Severus… » l'entendt-il timidement prononcer. Il acquiesça en réponse, puis rectifia sa réponse, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir à présent. Il venait d'en finir avec ses butons de manchettes, et s'activait sur le cran de sa ceinture.

« Oui, Hermione… »

« Je… te veux depuis très longtemps. » Elle l'avait dit très bas, mais sa voix était forte, et Severus fut irraisonnablement satisfait de noter que son ton ne comportait aucune trace de regret. Il soupira lorsqu'il fut enfin sans chemise, et inspira bruyamment à la sensation de ses mains chaudes sur sa taille, puis s'en éloignant en direction de son ventre plat, et le tirant à elle avec sa ceinture. Il ressenti un plaisir confus à la sensation de ses doigts glisser sous elle, et s'efforça de ne pas venir comme un gamin de cinquième année. Se retenant aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, il l'entoura de ses bras et tira son corps vers le sien, haletant presque à la sensation de sa peau douce contre son torse. Elle avait… toute enlevé.

"J'ai envie de cela depuis si longtemps que je dois être emprisonné dans mes propres pensées. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir une vie heureuse, pleine de ses choses qui font le bonheur des hommes. Je ne pensais pas possible que tu puisses me vouloir également… »

Il ne se tut que pour placer des baisers légers comme des plumes sur sa gorge et sa clavicule, savourant la réponse qu'il obtint à la base de son cou. Son gémissement rauque fut comme un déclic, et, réalisant vaguement qu'elle glissait son pantalon défait sur ses hanches étroites, il leva son bas-ventre pour lui permettre de le baisser plus encore.

Finalement, il sembla qu'ils étaient tous deux dévêtus, et il lâcha un cri de surprise et de ravissement lorsqu'il sentit sa petite main chaude encercler son épaisse longueur. Elle réclama sa bouche et commença à bouger… doucement mais avec insistance et ses yeux se révulsèrent. C'était très bien que sa bouche fut occupée, car il n'avait aucun mot pour décrire le plaisir qu'il ressentait sous ses soins. Quand il n'en put plus, il agrippa son poignet menu de sa main et la repoussa.

« S'il te plaît… Je ne peux pas… » Il était à bout de souffle, son cœur frappant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il pensa qu'il voulait en sortir.

« Si, Severus, si… » gémit-elle en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant toujours plus du haut chaud et humide de ses cuisses. Son gémissement fut répété dans la pièce silencieuse quand son sexe dur comme le roc, déjà préparé de sa propre lubrification, glissa contre son intimité trempée. Son sommet était contre elle, si près, juste là, et son sang courait dans ses veines, culminant en son bas-ventre où elle avait l'impression d'être en feu.

« Je te veux, juste toi… Maintenant, Severus » laissa-t-elle échapper alors que ses mains serraient sa chair brûlante, l'encourageant à s'avancer. Et il s'avança.

"En un seul coup rapide, il fut enfoui en elle jusqu'à la garde, et quand son gland enflé toucha le fond ils jurèrent tous deux, à haute voix, sous l'impulsion puissante qui passa dans leurs corps maintenant connectés. « Ohhhh Ouiiiiii » siffla-t-il en la sentant l'envelopper complètement, et il ne tarda pas à bouger en elle. Ses cris et ses gémissements le rendirent presque fou, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne plus quitter l'endroit où il était à présent. Il voulait être en elle pour toujours, la réclamant toujours, la goûtant, touchant, pénétrant, sentant…

« Unnn.. Quel homme idiot… » murmura-t-elle quand sa bouche trouva sa prise sur sa poitrine. Il la suça au rythme de ses pénétrations, sa langue tournant sans fin autour de son téton, puis de l'autre, les laissant trempés et durs, puis essayant apparemment de tout prendre en bouche en une fois. La sensation rendit Hermione folle et elle crut que sa tête allait se détacher de son corps alors qu'elle était prise si vite, ses cheveux étant déjà depuis longtemps complètement défaits et hors de contrôle. « Ca t'a pris si longtemps… »

"Mmmmm, quel imbécile" prononça-t-il rapidement tout en changeant de position. Basculant en arrière sur ses genoux, il l'attira à lui, saisissant ses fesses de ses grandes mains calleuses et pétrissant sa chair tandis qu'il tournait sa longueur en elle, la faisant haleter de surprise par le brusque changement de mouvement. Leurs hanches se réunissaient à chaque coup de reins, à chaque poussée, et leurs corps suaient sous l'effort. Leurs mots d'encouragement s'effacèrent pour ne plus être que courtes respirations et cris, alors que leur plaisir montait sans cesse jusqu'à son plus haut sommet.

Severus prenait de grandes gorgées d'air à chaque fois qu'il se retirait, expirant bruyamment sur son visage alors qu'il touchait encore et encore ses profondeurs l'amenant tout près de sn orgasme. La pièce était sombre, mais elle regardait ses yeux écarquillés face à elle, sûre que ses yeux noirs et brillants voyaient au travers d'elle, qui criait d'émerveillement alors qu'elle explosait, et sa vision fut brouillée de blanc. Les mains crispées sur ses épaules, ses ongles creusant ses deltoïdes charnus et fermes, elle s'agrippait désespérément en poussant ses hanches en avant, essayant de prolonger la douce douleur sans nom de son orgasme, alors que ses muscles internes se contractaient autour de son organe palpitant.

« Merde » jura-t-il en la sentant se serrer autour de lui. « Mon dieu, si serrée… mouillée… Pour moi, Hermione, ouiiiii… Dieux ! » Il cria enfin, et le son se mua en un gémissement guttural alors qu'il était emporté par son plaisir. Il volait, flottait… Pulsait, envoyant sa semence vers ce lieu secret et caché qui était au plus profond d'elle. Elle gémit en sentant son sperme la remplir et frissonna en sentant son souffle sur son front, son épaule tremblante alors que son orgasme s'achevait.

Ils restèrent là, sous le coup de leurs plaisirs combinés, qui les poussait à se frotter encore l'un contre l'autre. Severus avait entouré sa taille de ses bras et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux fous alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle et de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s'était emballé. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de bouger, leur position sur le sol de pierre froide n'était pas propice à profiter de leur satiété, et il l'écarta donc à contrecœur de lui, les muscles de ses bras tremblants tant et plus de fatigue.

« veeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooo oRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!»

Le lourd vrombissement qui s'était déjà fait entendre moins d'une heure auparavant retentit une fois de plus à travers les cachots, et les appliques murales revinrent de suite à la vie, projetant leur lumière chaude sur le laboratoire et les deux amants enlacés sur un tas de vêtements froissés. Severus et Hermione sortirent immédiatement de leur torpeur post-coïtale lorsque le son d'étincelles se fit entendre du côté du brûleur du chaudron, que s'allume un feu crépitant joyeusement sous les restes de la potion ruinée et refroidie. Severus se releva rapidement, puis le regretta de suite, alors qu'un vertige l'envahissait. Hermione fut à ses côtés en un instant, son bras serpentant autour de sa taille alors qu'elle éteignait le brûleur.

« Vestitum totalis » dit-elle, et leurs vêtements furent d'un coup sur eux. Elle le regarda avec un expression sérieuse, et ses yeux étaient à la fois chaleureux et suppliants. « Je suppose que cela répond à la question. »

Il s'immobilisa pour la regarder. Ses cheveux étaient fous et son visage rougi. Il sentit ses lèvres commencer à se tordre pour former un sourire alors qu'il pensait au ridicule de tout ça.

« En effet, Miss Granger. » Il vit un expression d'ennui passer sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie son sourire plaintif. Alors, son visage s'éclaira.

"Quel homme idiot et obstiné" répondit-elle avec un de ses petits sourires. Ils avancèrent lentement l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à être face à face, les ténèbres ne cachant plus leurs expressions. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre lorsqu'ils entendirent des coups frappés suivis d'un faible « Alohomora » à la porte du laboratoire.

Hermione et Severus reculèrent immédiatement, se redressant à nouveau, échevelés et réajustés juste à temps par un sortilège alors qu'Albus Dumbledore entrait en sautillant, ses yeux scintillant plus que jamais derrière ses habituelles lunettes en demi-lunes.

« Ah, Severus, Professeur Granger. Je suis heureux de voir que vous n'avez pas eu d'accident malheureux dans ces cachots à cause de cette panne de courant magique que nous venons de subir. » Le vieil homme baissa la tête et regarda les deux professeurs au-dessus de ses lunettes, et sourit légèrement, ses iris scintillants plus encore. « Professeur Granger, Professeur Snape, allez-vous bien ? Vous me semblez un peu rouges. »

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge et tripota les manches toujours immaculées de sa redingote tandis qu'Hermione ravalai avec peine le rire qui bouillonnait dans sa gorge. « Oui, Monsieur le Directeur. Tout va très bien. C'est devenu assez… Chaud ici pendant la panne, et je suppose que ça nous est un peu monté à la tête. »

« Ah oui ! C'est, ce me semble, un des évènements malheureux qui peuvent advenir dans ces pièces fermées ici-bas. » Et, avec un clin d'œil presque imperceptible, il se retourna et leur souhaita bonne nuit avant de quitter le laboratoire. Severus se tourna vers Hermione et fronça les sourcils devant son amusement.

« Cet homme est exaspérant ! Quel sale petit curieux ! Et qu'est-ce donc que cette histoire de coupure de courant magique ?

Hermione sourit tout en commençant à nettoyer les instruments.

« Eh bien, Severus, vous savez ce qu'ils disent » dit-elle alors qu'elle refermait la bouteille de bile de tatou.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent, je vous prie ? »

« La vérité est plus étrange que la fiction. »

Elle sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur son nez proéminent, et ses yeux se radoucirent légèrement alors qu'elle le faisait.

« Etrange en effet » répondit-il. Et d'un geste de baguette, il envoya les ingrédients dans sa réserve… Laissant une table de laboratoire vide, et un Severus avec un petit sourire satisfait.

.  
.

Fin*

*En français dans le texte.

oOoOoOo

Note de la traductrice : J'aime SexySloth. Elle est francophile en plus ^^ Donc si vous voyez que je reposte une version un peu différente… Ne vous étonnez pas !

Sinon, j'ai décidé de me fixer un rythme de publication. Chaque semaine, vous aurez au minimum deux parutions : une traduction de OS, un chapitre de fic plus longue (la mienne ou une traduction). Actuellement, je suis donc sur :

-Saving Miss Granger, qui est ARDU, surtout les premiers chapitres, d'où le fait que vous n'en ayez encore rien vu,

-Des one-shots anglophones (préférez vous « Le Professeur Snape visite le cirque » de Miss Figg ou une autre de SexySloth ? Ou encore une de sythlerinxxx ?)

-Mes fics courtes et OS « de l'intérêt des lois ». Avec un chapitre qui REFUSE catégoriquement de se laisser écrire mais qui me fait bien rire ^^


End file.
